


Tops Become Human

by Kougayon



Series: Tops/Bottoms Become Human AU [2]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Face-Sitting, M/M, Master/Pet, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rough Sex, Taser play but nothing extreme, This is literally a horny shitpost please ignore me, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 04:11:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20383468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kougayon/pseuds/Kougayon
Summary: “No, there’s no need for that” he says with utmost composure. “However, this does call for punishment.”Akira gulps as the brunette sets his glass down gently on the side table and stands to address his top firmly. “Take off my pants. Now.”||I.E. An AU to the other AU where tops have no rights ||





	Tops Become Human

**Author's Note:**

> That’s right lads it’s an au to another au because why not 
> 
> As you can see I’ve taken this way too far 
> 
> Please enjoy though >.<

An alternate universe. 

One parallel to another. 

Decades ago, chaos had been brought upon the world in a most unique and unprecedented form. 

Individuals of a certain trait exploded in population across the earth. As absurd as it may sound, their influence had various unfortunate effects on the life of the planet as well as basic human culture and structure, such as economic factors. Their unusually abundant demand for resources and psychicality such as silicone, oil, water, and even the livelihood of human kind themselves was almost devastating. Truly, it drained the society of this world of many valuable assets, as well as being great damage to many innocent lives. The population erupted due to rapid reproduction. Nearly bringing it as well as mankind to certain extinction. 

As a result, men, women, and many alike came to an equally unfortunate conclusion. A decision of ill-fate. However cruel it may seemed, it was inevitable. It was for the sake of the survival of the world itself, after all. It was a groundbreaking ruling collectively enforced in every country around the planet. All for the sake of saving humankind's rapidly depleting resources due to its overly abundant population. 

From that point on, the world would change to forever revolve around something as bizarre and simple as sexual preference. Something that was formerly seen as a simple matter, before it began affecting human life of course. 

From that day on, the world would become one in which individuals known as “bottoms” and “tops” no longer shared an equal stance or say so within society. Specifically, tops. As they were the ones collectively responsible for the great explosion and drainage in the first place. 

Laws changed to suit this new way of life. Citizens, once they reach a certain legal age in their life, are required to partake in what’s known as a desirability deduction, the age of testing varies depending on the country. Basically, they’re nothing more than quick scans and check ups over one’s body using advanced technological tools to dictate what a person may be, a top or a bottom. If the latter, then life continues on as normal for them. But if the former…

Kurusu Akira is one of millions of unlucky souls who were tested and registered as a top. The horrific beeping of the deduction scanner going off the charts as soon as it so much as touched him. The guards in the room immediately restraining him and escorting him to a kennel on the other side of the building where a regularly scheduled truck arrived to pick him, as well as many other tops, up and to god-knows where. 

Fortunately for him at the very least, he’s considered to be what is known as a ‘high quality breed.’ 

Typically once you are registered as an official top, you are taken to an additional facility where your stats are measured and examined. This includes facial features, age, build, libido, and even cock size. Once evaluated, they are tagged and then held for auction to corporate companies. They're bought, shipped off to whatever business practice they ended up with, and tied up and put on display for potential clients looking for a good pet to adopt. 

Akira currently finds himself restrained and shackled up against the wall of a high-end shop in Shinjuku, Tokyo. Apparently he’s registered as what is known as a ‘Grade S Top’ due to his quality statures. Eight inch phallus,  _ very  _ high libido, obedient, house broken, etc. 

Strangers would often come in and walk by him, admiring his features as well as the other merchandise. Some would even dare touch him. Stroking the length of his cock, feeling his chest, his arms, thighs. Even going as far as to taste him. 

It was humiliating. 

Well at least with his outrageous price he would likely be getting a home with a rather decent bottom. One to take care of him. Or so he thought. 

** _Ding, ding_ **

He remembers the faint sound of a bell chiming. A customer wandering in. It was a rather slow day so it was surprising. 

The stranger walked with an agonizingly slow pace around the corner. He was a young man. Long, shaggy brunette hair draped carefully over his shoulders. Akira’s eyes trailed down to the rest of his body, admiring the customly tailored suit and wrist watches that adorned him, then back to his face. He was  _ handsome.  _ Beautiful, in fact. Long, dark eyelashes fluttered gracefully over his auburn eyes as he noticed him from across the way and approached him with cursorily. 

The man said nothing as he stood in front of him with a stern face. Only examining him up and down, slowly. Carefully. Admittedly, Akira felt nervous with him looking at him so scrutinizingly. He wondered what the hell was going through such an angel’s mind. 

He reached for the price tag dangling from his ankle and then back to Akira. Fifty thousand yen. And then the man simply turned and walked off to the other side of the store without a word. Akira only remembers hearing the faint noises of a credit card machine beeping and a soft, yet firm voice uttering the words “ _ have him shipped to my home.” _

  
  
  
  
  
  


The name tag dangles delicately from his slender neck. ‘Akira’ is what it reads. ‘ _ Property of Akechi Goro’  _ engraved in the back along with a phone number. 

So apparently he had caught the eye of that rather wealthy bottom that had wandered into the store that day. And now is his first day in his new home. 

“You will refer to me as ‘Goro’ or preferably ‘Master’ from this day forward. Okay, Akira sweetie?” The man purrs as his manicured hands thread through his dark curls. “You’re mine now, after all. I paid quite the price for your handsome face too.” 

Normally Akira might think to object to bottoms, but this one seems rather sweet. Loving. His hands feel so good against his scalp as well. Maybe this bottom wouldn’t be so cruel as the others he’d seen wonder into the Shinjuku store he formerly resided. Akira simply smiles and nods his head, dark eyes fluttering for effect. 

This seems to please Goro greatly as he grins back at him. His hands come around to stroke the ravens cheek, lovingly. “Are you gonna be a good boy for me?” He says in a babying sort of tone, a hint of a moan lying beneath it. 

Akira once again nods his head as a blush forms on his cheeks. “Yes, master. I will. Anything you want.” 

Goro chuckles darkly, “Good.” 

His hands then trail back up to Akira’s locks where he entangles his slim fingers with them once more. “Because if you  _ aren’t  _ a good boy,” Akira barely registers the immense pain for a second when his fingers close together and pull, yanking his head back and upwards to face him closely as his tone becomes dark, “...then you’ll be punished.” 

With that, Goro’s brings the heel of his designer boot to Akira’s groin and presses,  _ hard.  _ Rutting the underside of his dress shoe up and down across his strained cock. Akira whimpers and tears begin to prick at the corner of his eyes as his master adds on more to his sentence. “ _ Severely.”  _

Finally, he releases him, tossing him back to the cold, hard tile floor and returning to his office to continue his work. 

Akira sits up and straightens himself. Now standing stark naked in the middle of some unknown luxury mansion of an apparent power-bottom. 

Oh. 

He has a bad feeling about this. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


For the next few weeks, Akira’s life had been turned upside down, backwards, forwards, into what he thought was both the incarnation of a living hell and heaven itself all at the same time. 

Goro had servants around the mansion, but often times he would play around with the notion of having Akira do so. To him, he’s a pet. The equivalent of a dog in rut. And he made sure to let the raven know such every single chance he got. 

Humiliating him in front of guests and even clientele to his business. Even in the middle of dinner parties, he’d have him approach the table with grace, and of course wearing absolutely nothing save for the bejeweled black diamond collar around his neck, and the cock ring he had become so used to wearing at this point. Fondling his cock in front of complete strangers, showing off its length, his toned muscles, anything and everything in which his master considered to be a trophy. 

However at the same time, he admittedly found himself addicted to his master Goro. 

For starters, the man was  _ gorgeous.  _ Even despite his dark undertones, he always seemed to radiate an angelic type of presence. His toned, curvaceous body hugged oh so perfectly within the confines of his tailored suits. His glowing skin glistening under any shade of light no matter what. His ample lips licking themselves in a suggestive anticipation every time they found themselves alone with each other. The way he would softly and assuringly pull his pet into a deep kiss, showing him that he was his slave just as much as his lover. 

The passion he exhilarated when bouncing on his straining cock, sometimes allowing him to cum when he’s been a ‘good boy’ and sometimes not. A common punishment being a blue balling session which involved a cock ring and his dock trapped within his still heat while he himself came all over his toned stomach. 

Sometimes Goro would even be as kind as to allow him to eat with him at the table, when guests were away of course. To sleep in the same bed as him and hold him closely while purring against his neck. 

Goro was strange. He was sadistic, but Akira could also tell he was lonely beneath that hardened shell. It’s why he treated him in such an odd, up and down way. And it’s why Akira never held a grudge against him after every punishment. 

“Akira, love. Be a sweetheart and bring me more wine, if you please” Goro says while lounging on the leather couch of his living room. He finished work a while ago and all he wants to do is relax with a few glasses of fine rose. 

The raven does as he is told and trudges into the kitchen, the bell of his studded collar jingling brightly as he locates the bottle and makes his way over to his master. 

Goro is kind enough to actually lift his glass this time, either that or he’s impatient to get drunk. Akira holds the expensive glass bottle firmly as he pours. 

“Keep going.” Goro commands. Shit he really  _ is  _ trying to get drunk. Must have been a rough day. 

“Rough day dealing with your clientele?”

The master sighs. “You have no idea.” 

He keeps up with his gentle pouring until finally Goro allows him to stop. However, his impatience for perfection catches up with him when he pulls the pristine bottle away too quickly and a small amount sloshes ever so slightly into Goro’s dress pants that cost god-knows how many yen. 

Akira is instantly wide eyed and choking. Fuck. He made a huge mistake. 

Goro simply glanced down at his pants to find the minuscule stain now adorning the top of his thigh, and looks back up to Akira’s trembling and nervous eyes, sighing. 

“Akira.” 

This is  _ not  _ going to be good. 

“Master, I-I’m so sorry— please it was accident!! I’ll go get you another pair and wash those immediately—”

“No, there’s no need for that” he says with utmost composure. “However, this does call for punishment.” 

Akira gulps as the brunette sets his glass down gently on the side table and stands to address his top firmly. “Take off my pants. Now.”

Akira doesn’t even answer. He’s immediately on his knees and doing as he’s told, fiddling with the steel buckle of his belt and undoing the straps. His fingers dip into the waistband if his trousers and he pulls them down to his master’s ankles with extreme care and precision. Goro lifts a leg one at a time to step out of the clothing and allow Akira to take them away to the wash. 

As soon as he comes back, he’s on his knees once again, head down and awaiting what’s to come. 

“Tsk, tsk” Goro shakes his head. “And you were being  _ such  _ a good boy too.”

Without so much as a warning, the master lifts his foot to press against the other’s chest and push kick him backwards with powerful force. Akira winces when his head slams against the floor, even despite the plush carpet. Goro reaches into the drawer of the side table and nonchalantly approaches him, standing over his trembling body with a smug face as he turns around and lowers himself on top of him. 

Now reverse straddling his chest, he inches himself backwards until he finds himself hovering over the other boy’s face, knees planted to the ground and thighs on either side of his face. His perfect, plump ass lingering just inches above him. Akira can already smell his sweet arousal. His scent picks up rather quickly when he’s in a lustful mood. Especially during punishments. 

The last thing he sees is Goro looking down at him and licking his succulently pink lips, a dark smirk plastered to his face as he practically moans his next sentence. “Bad boys deserve punishment. Try not to taste me, darling, as tempting as it may be. Or else you’ll suffer extremely.” 

And with that, he brings his ass down. The soft, flesh of his warm cheeks squishing decadently against his face. Goro laughs and wriggles himself downward , roughly shoving Akira’s face into his heat. His sweet and tender hole grazes just over Akira’s hungry lips. Effectively smothering him with his fat ass. 

Then, before he can even register his thoughts entirely, he hears a faint buzzing sound followed by zaps. Wait. Oh god, fuck not  _ this  _ punishment. 

Goro’s sickeningly sweet voice echoes softly throughout the living room as the taser buzzed intimidatingly in his clenched hands. The gentle vibrations are angled dangerously in front of his hard-on. 

“Better be sure to keep that tongue under strict supervision. If you so much as lick or even  _ taste  _ my heat, you’ll be shocked with 50,000+ volts” the brunette giggles and teases as if he’d just spouted the most innocent threat in the world. 

It’s pure fucking torture. 

Just to make matters worse, Goro’s smooth hands trail down his toned chest, ghosting across his slim pelvis, until reaching his cock. He wraps careful digits around his arousal and begins pumping his erection with eagerness. 

Goro chuckles when he hears the muffled moans of the boy trapped underneath his ass. He is clearly enjoying this. The brunette could be a pleasant sweetheart all he wanted, but when it came to his sex life he’s completely merciless. A sadistic dominatrix. Supposedly he’s even thrown out tops on the street that he deemed unworthy or defective. Akira supposes that the mere fact of him remaining here for so long must be a good sign. 

But  _ fuck  _ did it bring pain to his dick. 

Goro starts to play around with him more. Lifting his hips up and down to bounce on his face, the ripples and jiggles of soft flesh smacking against his cheeks, chin, everywhere. All the while his dripping hole rubs all over his quivering lips and nose as he desperately inhales for breath under his smothering. His master's laughs moving straight to his cock, giggling sadistically as he teases the taser closer and closer. 

He can’t take it anymore. 

Goro continues with his movements. Eventually he slows himself when he realizes the man under him is no longer struggling. Curiosity crosses his lips into a frown as he shifts his hips around for any sort of possible reaction. Nothing. 

“Shit, I didn’t kill him did I?” 

He lowers the taser and looks behind him at the tuffs of dark hair peeking out from under him, lifting himself off of the boy’s face with care to see if he was still breathing or if he’d be having to call for a body clean up crew. Big mistake. 

Akira seizes his chance the moment he’s able to breath. His hands fly up to his master’s hips as he pushes him off and immediately sits up, gasping for breath. 

Luckily for him Goro is still in his moment of shock and hasn’t registered that the taser is now out of his hands. The raven kicks it away and lunges for the brunette draped over the floor with a new found purpose. 

Reaching for his hips once more, Akira flips the man over on his stomach and pulls him towards his awaiting hips. 

“A-Akira? What the  _ hell  _ do you think you’re doing—!!”

Fuck, how he’s dreamed about doing this for so long. To be able to fuck his master on his own volition. The perfectly round rump presses close against his already wet cock. Normally in his fantasies about this particular moment, he would indulge in tasting his warmth. But he thinks he’s had plenty of that already. 

He wastes no time. Angling his cock towards his teased and gaping entrance, he pushes inside. Reveling in the instant hotness encompassing his erecting. The tight heat of his master. His beautiful, gorgeous, sexy, wicked master. 

“Aki..Akira!!” The brunette cries out in both pleasure and assertion as his top begins new movements of pumping in and out of him at an increasing pace. All the while Goro can do nothing but simply lie there and take it. 

Wet arousal already begins to find itself leaking down his thighs like insignificant waterfalls, marking just how good his master was feeling. 

The sensation of skin and heat connecting together constantly with every thrust of his hips. It’s hypnotic. Akira can’t help but moan aloud into his immersion and Goro can’t help but join him. 

Much to the raven’s surprise, Goro actually begins moving his body in time with his thrusts. He rocks his arched body back and forth against the force pounding into him. His gasps and groans and panting fills the room beautifully with every slam against his prostate. 

Akira is pretty sure that this whole scenario is extremely forbidden. By both society  _ and  _ especially his master who had worked so hard to maintain a relationship of power imbalance between the two. A master and his pet. Now with the pet revolting and fucking his owner senseless without permission, as if he’s some sort of deranged and wild animal. 

He doesn’t care though. 

Maybe he’ll get thrown out on the street, tortured, killed, who knows with someone as mysterious and shady as Akechi Goro. 

But hell, at least he managed to get a good fuck in. He’ll just chime this up to be like a last supper sort of thing for himself. A little self-reward for his perseverance for the past few weeks. 

Before long his stomach begins to twist with a familiar warmth building within his core. His orgasm hits him without any time at all to even pull out. Throwing his head back into a moan, his grip on Goro’s hips tightens as he cums, filling his master to the point where it’s already starting to flood out. This is what happens when you deprive a top of their much needed climax for so long. 

Goro’s does the same soon after. Streaks of sticky white paint the luxury shag carpet beneath him as he buries his face into the plush fur rug in front of him and dig his nails into it as well. Gripping the carpet and nearly ripping it off seemingly as he came. His moans are inconsolable. He shivers and gasps loudly into the floor when Akira finally pulls out. 

They stay like that for a moment. Akira remains there, on his knees and panting like a madman. All the while his mind floods with thoughts of what’s to come next as soon as Goro recovers. 

To his extreme shock though, as soon as Goro’s breathing slows down, he turns his head against the fur he formerly hid within and looks at the raven with a spark in his dark rouge eyes. Accompanied by a wry smirk as he begins to giggle aimlessly. 

“Ohh...I think I’ll keep  _ you.”  _


End file.
